


A Hostile Takeover

by kate882



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Kid Fic, The gereration of miracles are a teacher's nightmare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3324086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What were the Generation of Miracles like as little kids? A teacher's nightmare. This is the story of their first year in school and how they all meet each other as Akashi takes over the classroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Taking over a classroom 101: Taught by professor Akashi

The Generation of Miracles did not meet in middle school when they joined the basketball club. They all met on their first day of elementary school. Years latter their teachers before they became the Generation of Miracles would recall them fondly. Or, rather, would recall them with great relief that they didn't have to teach them anymore. It was the same thing, really. 

On the first day of elementary school Akashi Seijuurou was the first person to arrive to his class. He was dressed in business casual, and immediately walked up the teacher to introduce himself politely to her before inquiring about what they would be doing that day.

As other children started to enter the classroom, Akashi was the first one to greet them, introducing himself, committing their names to memory, going over what they would be doing that day and welcoming them to their first day, assuring worried looking parents that he would make sure their children were fine. The teacher looked a little uncertain as to what to make of that, but settled on being amused by what looked like a child’s way of trying to make new friends.

When it was time for class to start the teacher took roll. Akashi was the one to inform her that she had forgotten about Kuroko Tetsuya. The blue eyed boy looked over at Akashi in surprise while the two boys sitting on either side of Tetsuya jumped a little at realizing that he was there. Akashi filed this away in his mind. Someone who went so unnoticed could be useful to him. They would be able to gather a lot of information. 

The teacher apologized and put Tetsuya down as present. After a moment Tetsuya stopped giving Akashi a curious look and turned his attention to the teacher.

Kise and Aomine were nuisances. That is what Akashi deduced after about ten minutes of class while the teacher went over the classroom rules. Unfortunately, they appeared to have attached themselves to Tetsuya as soon as they realized he was sitting between them. They were talking about a game of hide and seek when they got to go to the playground and how amazing Tetsuya would be for it. Apparently hide and seek was a team game to them.

Kise did seem to have the attention of most of the girls in the classroom though, so he could be of use in winning the other children over. Akashi supposed he could deal with Aomine if he was going to be part of the social circle of two of Akashi’s potential assets.

Midorima was quick to try and form bonds with Akashi, boasting that he already knew how to add and subtract. Akashi decided to include Midorima in the list of people he was going to keep close to him. The bespectacled boy was intelligent, even if he was a bit too confident in said intelligence. Being around the kid that other kids would go to for help could work for him. Even if Akashi did find the empty picture frame Midorima was carrying –a lucky item apparently- a bit odd.

They were finally allowed outside, which is when Akashi decided to approach the three musketeers. Apparently they had abandoned the idea of hide and seek when they learned that there was a basketball hoop they could play with. Akashi could work with basketball.

They quickly accepted him into their group. He made an even number which meant they could play on teams. “You can be on Tetsu’s team.” Aomine declared. He and Kise grinned at each other, apparently thinking that they were going to win.

“I can’t really shoot.” Tetsuya told Akashi as they walked to the other end of the small court.

“I can. Just pass the ball to me if you can get it from them.” Akashi told the other boy.

That strategy worked amazingly well. They were playing until Momoi couldn't skip rope anymore. Whoever had the most points when she stopped would be the winner. Considering only one member of Akashi’s team could shoot a basketball Akashi was a bit surprised that they ended in a tie, especially considering how good Aomine was. Momoi was really good at jump rope. She lasted twenty minutes before she told them to stop. 

She ran over to them when she was done, but tripped on her way. She started to cry when she looked down and saw blood on her knee, which alerted the teacher to the fact that a student was injured. The teacher grabbed a first aid kit and started walking towards them.

However, Akashi was faster, making his way over to her. He kneeled down in front of Momoi, pulling some band aids out of his pocket, shortly followed by by a small bottle of disinfectant. He used that to clean up her scraped knee before putting two band aids on it. The band aids had superheroes on them.

“Thank you, Akashi-kun!” Momoi exclaimed, throwing her arms around Akashi as the teacher reached them with the first aid kid.

“Satsuki, are you okay?” The teacher asked with concern.

“I’m fine now. Akashi-kun helped me.” Momoi said brightly, pointing at the band aids on her knee.

“That was nice of him, but that needs to be cleaned.” The teacher told her, starting to open her first aid kit.

“I handled that while you were still looking for your first aid kit. I make sure to keep disinfectant and themed band aids on my person when I am going to be around other children, considering how easily they get hurt.” Akashi told her. His voice was polite, but his tone suggested he thought she was lacking in her abilities as a child care specialist. She dismissed that idea though. Akashi was only six. He didn’t care what she did or didn’t do as long as he got to play with his friends. So, after making sure that Momoi was okay she left them be.

The five of them spent the rest of their playground time talking to each other while throwing the ball between them. The first person to drop it would lose. Tetsuya made people lose quite often. Akashi managed to play and talk to them while still glancing around to make sure everyone else in the class was okay.

Akashi secured the best place for his new social circle to have nap time. It was in a corner that the sun had trouble reaching, so they could sleep better if they wanted. It also had a shelf obscuring them from view of the teacher if they didn’t want to sleep.

Most of nap time was spent with his playground group questioning Midorima’s empty picture frame. Tetsuya was the only one to go to sleep. He’d tried to participate with them, but eventually drifted off, head resting on Aomine’s shoulder as he slept. Aomine didn’t seem to mind, if he even noticed. 

When the teacher turned on the lights an hour later Akashi started waking up students who weren’t awakened by the light.

And then it was snack time. The teacher provided apple juice and crackers. Akashi went to his book bag in his cubby and produced a shopping bag with a variety of candy bars, full size ones not those fun sized lies. There was nothing fun about less sugar. He had enough for everyone, giving Atsushi two because he looked like someone good to have on his side. He was only six and he was already bigger than all of the other kids. He’d be good for dealing with any bullies that might try something on any of them.

Arts and crafts was not his best subject. He wasn’t the most creatively inclined person. Kise was. So, the blond had his uses after all, it seemed. He still had yet to figure out how he could use Aomine, but he and Tetsuya seemed to be a package deal. Momoi was never far behind Aomine either, and she was useful. She was smart and he should have at least one girl in his inner circle to earn the trust of other girls. Never let it be said that Akashi Seijuurou excluded people simply because of their sex. If they were worth his time they got it, naughty parts not even something that crossed his mind at this age to be something he would hold against someone.

The teacher told them they could draw anything they wanted. Kise practically sparkled at this. “Kurokocchi, what are you going to draw?” He asked excitedly, already picking out colors from the communal crayon bucket.

Tetsuya tilted his head, considering. “I’m going to draw my new friends.” Tetsuya decided with a small smile before he started looking through the crayons.

Akashi drew the Earth. And then he drew himself standing on top of it. When he was done he went to his book bag again, coming back with stickers. Gold stars for the kids who had put in the most effort, silver for the ones who weren’t really trying, and a frowny face for Aomine who had fallen asleep instead of doing his assignment. “It’s snow.” Aomine had protested. Akashi raised an eyebrow at him. “Or not.” Aomine muttered, making a face that resembled the sticker on his paper. 

Tetsuya had drawn stick figures with colorful hair and matching eyes with a basketball next to them. Atsushi had drawn different kinds of food. Midorima drew his picture frame, Akashi still wasn’t sure what to make of that. Momoi had drawn flowers. And Kise had drawn a puppy. He’d gotten stary eyed at getting two gold stars. “Two! Maybe my mommy will put it on the fridge!” He’d said excitedly, beaming at Akashi.

“Akashi, what are you doing?” The teacher asked, pulling him aside after he’d given a sticker to the last student.

“Grading them. Everyone is done.” He replied.

“You can’t grade them like that.” She told him with a frown.

“A letter grade hardly seems fair for something as subjective as art, especially when the instructions were so vague.” Akashi told her, his face impassive. It definitely wasn’t her imagination this time that he sounded like he thought he was better than her.

“Akashi, go to time out.”

“For what?” He demanded, crossing his arms over his chest and leveling her with a look he had seen his father give to people considered competition.

“For trying to grade other students. You should have been doing your own work, not judging theirs.”

“I did mine.” He held it up, silver star catching the light as he picked it up. He knew he wasn’t artistically inclined, and he hadn’t tried as hard as he could have. He felt he should set a good example by grading himself the same way as everyone else.

“You still can’t grade other students.” She reprimanded.

“Why?” He asked, tilting his head.

“That is my job.”

“But I did it first.” There was a silent ‘and better’ at the end of that statement.

“Doing it first dose not make it your job. I am the teacher.” She said sternly.

“Then teach me about why I should be in time out.” He shot back without missing a beat. There was a chorus of ‘ohhh’s from the other kids watching them.

“For that attitude.”

“It’s not an attitude, it is a request. I want to know why I am being punished before I comply with the punishment. It can’t possibly be for my attitude, because you told me to go to time out before we were even halfway into this conversation. I don’t see how me doing your job is cause for me to get in trouble. If anything it makes things easier on you since you don’t have to. Besides, nowhere in the class room rules that you taught me did you say that I could not grade other students.” Akashi defended himself. How he managed to look intimidating while barely reaching the teacher’s knees was a mystery.

“Akashi-kun should be a lawyer when he’s a grown up.” One of the kids said in the silence that followed.

Akashi knew the next moments were critical. If the teacher backed down from punishing him she was basically forfeiting power to him in front of the other students. He also knew he had made a good case for himself not getting in trouble.

He knew he won when he saw her let out a sigh. He resisted the urge to smirk in victory. “Go back to your seat, Akashi.”

Akashi was the last to leave at the end of the day. His driver was the first to arrive, but Akashi wanted to make sure that everyone else in the class was able to get home. When the last student had left Akashi started walking to his car.

“I swear, that kid is trying to steal my job.” He heard his teacher say to another teacher.

“He’s playing teacher? That’s so cute!” The other teacher replied. 

“No, I mean he really is trying to steal my job. He’s trying to take over the class.”

Actually, he was succeeding in taking over the class, Akashi corrected in his head. He didn’t bother to repress his smirk this time as he got into the car.

By the end of the week all of the kids in class looked to Akashi for instruction instead of the teacher. If the teacher gave directions they looked at Akashi to see if they should listen or not. Akashi smiled innocently at her each time, before giving a slight nod to the other students, maintaining eye contact with the teacher to let her know he knew exactly what he was doing and that there was nothing she could do about it. He was the most powerful person in the classroom, just as planned.


	2. Goal Setting: Professor Akashi can’t settle for just being in charge of the class

The goodie two shoes kids didn’t seem to know what to do. Akashi was clearly in charge, but the teacher was still their teacher, even if only in name. They weren’t sure who to kiss up to. The teacher would be the one to talk to their parents, but Akashi was the one taking care of them.

Aomine would never let himself be categorized as a kiss up. He went out of his way to not be, pulling pranks and sleeping through class. He didn’t prank Akashi, Satsuki, or Tetsu though.

Satsuki was his partner in crime, so he couldn’t prank her. She might not help him anymore if he did. And he couldn’t prank Tetsu because it was mean. Tetsu was so nice and he had big blue eyes that made Aomine’s tummy feel weird. Plus, Satsuki said she loved him, so if he pranked Tetsu she’d get mad. It wasn’t kissing up that made him not do anything to Akashi. It was self-preservation instinct. He may be friends with Akashi, as much as one could ever really be friends with Akashi, but that didn’t make the other any less scary. Not just any six year old could take over a classroom in less than a week.

Aomine was not going to let Akashi being scary keep him from winning basketball though. Satsuki was getting better at jump rope as their games continued which meant they lasted longer every day. “Aominecchi, we won!” Kise shouted, actually jumping onto the darker skinned boy when he noticed Momoicchi stop jumping.

Aomine stumbled a little at the unexpected weight on his back, but managed not to fall. “Kise, get off of me!” He whined, trying to pry the blonde’s arms away from him.

“Kise. Someone will get hurt.” Akashi said sternly. Kise let go immediately.

“I’m sorry, Akashicchi.” He mumbled, looking down at his shoes. Said shoes had become quite colorful over the past few days since Kise’s mom had bought him a pack of sharpies. Aomine had gotten a pink mustache the first time he fell asleep in class after Kise got the markers. Kise was also quite willing to share his markers with ‘his Kurokocchi’ as he’d put it. Kuroko now had very colorful hands every day. He seemed to have taken to drawing different patterns on them each morning while Akashi told everyone what they were doing that day. He’d even managed to get Kise to draw on his arms for him. Midorima had provided the term ‘tattoo sleeve’ for them as Kise drew. Akashi had never seen tattoo sleeves with quite so many flowers, butterflies, and happy faces –most of these happy faces resembling their group of friends- but decided not to say so since Tetsuya had a rare bright smile on his face as he watched the art forming on him.  

“Everyone needs to be on their best behavior tomorrow. The principle will be visiting our class to talk about the importance of education.” The announcement had certainly caught Akashi’s attention. He sat up straighter and a gleam entered his eyes, much resembling the one that had been there when he’d first introduced himself to the teacher. She hadn’t noticed it then, but she knew it now. It was the look he got when confronted by something holding more power than him. Power that he intended to take as his own. She prayed for anyone who got in his way when he was old enough to hold real power, not just control of other five to six year olds.

The next day, Akashi arrived at school in a tailored black suit and a red tie. When the principle arrived after the morning announcements Akashi was the first student he noticed.

“What are you so dressed up for?” He asked, looking down at Akashi. There was something too close to amusement in his eyes for Akashi’s liking.

“Whatever job is above yours. Dress for the job you want, not the one you have. You are no better dressed than a teacher. I’m already residing in that role. If you plan to down grade, let me know about the available position and I will gladly trade with you.” Akashi said curtly. He turned on his heel and walked over to his group without waiting to see how the man would react.

“He’s an ambitious one.” The principle said to the teacher.

“You have no idea.” She replied.

“Tetsuya. I am making you my second in command. If ever I am not here, for whatever reason, you are in charge in my place.” Akashi said when he reached the group. Tetsuya had avoided coloring on himself that morning since Akashi had confirmed that they should all behave for the principle after the teacher had said so. “I got you a tie so that you could look a bit more professional.” He’d gotten a light blue one to go with Tetsuya’s hair and eyes. He stepped forward, into Tetsuya’s personal space, and started tying the tie for him. He either didn’t notice or ignored the glare Aomine gave him for standing so close.

“Thank you, Akashi-kun.” Tetsuya said, surprise in his voice, and eyes on the tie around his neck.

“Wait, why is Kuroko second?” Midorima asked indignantly.

“Because he knows more about all of these students than even I do. He is best fit to know what is best for them. For example, Midorima, can you tell me what Momoi-san is allergic to?”

“Oh! I know!” Aomine said with a grin.

“Yes, but you have an unfair advantage, having known her for so long. Tetsuya sees her the same amount that Midorima dose.” Akashi said.

When Midormia looked lost Akashi looked to Testuya. “Shellfish and peanuts.” He said.

Akashi didn’t feel the need to explain further, and was saved the trouble of it when the principle stepped to the center of the room. The story time rug was out as well, so Akashi could guess that they would all be sitting on the floor instead of at their tables.

“Everyone, gather around. Class is starting. We will be sitting at the story time rug today.” Akashi said. The class quickly formed a simi-circle around the principle, sitting crisscross-applesauce. 

The principle looked a little bemused by this, but recovered quickly. “Today we will be talking about why education is important. Everyone needs it. So, we’re going to start with a little activity where you all tell me what you want to be when you grow up, and I’ll tell you how education can help you reach your goal.”

It was almost amazing, really, just how quickly Aomine could fall asleep. Akashi considered using the school directory to find his home number and ask his parents if he slept at night at all. He discarded the idea though. He had a hunch that Aomine only did it to spite authority. The class had only just started and Aomine was already passed out, spread out across the laps of Momoi and Tetsuya. Considering Akashi was the authority though, he took it upon himself to jab his elbow into Aomine’s head when the principle started point at people to ask what they wanted to be.

“I want to be a ballerina!”

“I’m going to be a space man!”

“I wanna be an assassin.” Midorima scooted away from the kid who said that one, grabbing Kuroko by the shoulders and pulling him away as well when Kuroko made no move to get away on his own. Kise was also clinging onto Kuroko.

“Do you know what that means?” Akashi asked, both eyebrows raised.

“No. But my older brother has been playing a video game with an assassin and he says the assassin is supper cool!” The kid said with a big smile.

“I don’t think that’s what you want to do. They kill people.” Akashi explained slowly. He wanted to make sure that particular lesion got across very clearly.

“Oh.” The boy considered that for a moment before shrugging.

Since he didn’t change his original career option Midorima kept his hands on Kuroko’s shoulders to keep him from moving back to where they had been sitting. Kise just chose not to remove his arms from around Kuroko’s waist when Midorima didn’t remove his hands from Kuroko’s shoulders. Kuroko’s face remained impassive.

After a moment of awkward silence Akashi decided to get class moving again. “Atsushi, what would you like to be when you grow up?” He asked.

“A chef.” The purple haired boy answered in a bored tone. Akashi looked to the principle to prompt him to continue.

“Right, well, there are university courses on culinary science, a fancy term for cooking, and you have to get through highschool first to go to university.” He said and then pointed to Aomine for his turn.

“I’m going to be the greatest basketball player in the world!” Aomine declared loudly, jumping to his feet and flashing a bright smile. “And I don’t need no education for that.” He added, crossing his arms over his chest and raising his chin to meet the principle’s eyes.

“How enthusiastic of you. However, you do need education for that. You would play basketball for different schools. Professional teams look at university players when making selections for their teams.”

“Yeah, but Akashi-kun says that I can get a thingy for that. That way I can still play for a college if I’m good enough.”

“An athletic scholarship.” Akashi reminded him.

“Right. That.” Aomine nodded.

“You have to get through highschool first though. And you have to make certain grades to stay on the team.” The principle told him.

Aomine contemplated that for a moment. “That doesn’t sound like I need education at all. That sounds like education is a price I have to pay to do something that has nothing to do with education. But it can’t be too hard to meet the standard set. There are some pretty dumb sports players out there.” He decided, sitting back down.

“I’m going to be a doctor.” Midorima said when the principle looked to him. “I know the education I will need.” He added, removing a hand from Kuroko’s shoulder to adjust his glasses. The light caught on them, making him look a bit scary for a five year old, as he put his hand back on Kuroko’s shoulder.

“I’m going to be a model!” Kise announced, not even having been so much as looked at by the principle. “Kurokocchi, you should be a model with me!” He added, hugging Kuroko a little bit tighter.

“No thank you, Kise-kun.” Kuroko replied, squirming a little at Kise’s tightened grip until he loosened it. The principle looked over at Kuroko in surprise, apparently just noticing him there despite two students hanging off of him.

“So mean, Kurokocchi! Why not?” Kise whined.

“Kise, get off of Tetsu already. You’re probably hurting him.” Aomine said, yanking the blond off of Kuroko by the collar of his shirt.

“Whaaat? Kurokocchi, did I hurt you? I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to hurt you!” Kise wailed, extending his arms towards Kuroko like he was going to try to hug him again, but Aomine was still holding onto his shirt so he wasn’t getting very far.

Kuroko hadn’t had an answer when asked what he wanted to be. He just shrugged and mumbled that he didn’t know, looking uncomfortable with having all of those eyes on him.

“And what about you?” The principle had asked, looking to Akashi, the only student who hadn’t answered yet.

“I want to be in charge.” He replied simply.

“In charge of what?”

Akashi furrowed his eyebrows and frowned a bit. “Everything.” He said, sounding as though he couldn’t believe that wasn’t obvious.

Akashi decided that on that note he wanted to expand his horizons. Merely taking over a classroom was not enough. “Tetsuya. Keep an eye on the fifth graders for me.” He said when the principle was leaving as they walked back to their desk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why the fifth graders? Wait and see.


	3. Expanding one’s horizon: Professor Akashi has no chill

The next day Kuroko showed up with a handful of shoelaces. Akashi refrained from asking about them. He figured if he waited long enough he’d get to see why the colorful strings were present in his classroom. He really did want to ask though. He already had to deal with Midorima bringing in odd things every day. He wanted to hold onto hope for as long as he could that Tetsuya wasn't following his influence. 

He was right about getting to find out by waiting. As soon as the others showed up Kuroko started passing out shoelaces to his friends. He explained that his daddy wouldn’t let him have any real ties, but his mommy was okay with buying him some shoelaces and so now they all had ties.

Momoi’s was pink with stars on it, Kise’s was rainbow, Aomine’s was blue and black plaid, Midorima’s neon green, and Murasakibara’s had pink frosted donuts on it.

Akashi wasn’t really sure what to do. They all looked ridiculous with shoelaces tied around their necks, but he didn’t even begin to know where to start on explaining that to them. A look at how happy and proud the stupid strings made them and Akashi gave a resigned sigh as he decided not to say anything at all about it. He’d gotten used to the weird things Midorima brought to school every day, today it was a step ladder that the green haired boy was having trouble dragging around; he could get used to being associated with people who wore shoelaces on places other than their shoes.

He did step in to pry Kise off of Kuroko when it looked like the smaller boy was having trouble breathing.

Kuroko watched the fifth graders at lunch that day. At one point he disappeared from the table so quietly that Akashi almost didn’t notice. Akashi was actually a little impressed, because he was pretty sure Tetsuya and Mursakibara had been speaking mere seconds before Tetsuya’s disappearing act, but the purple haired boy didn’t seem to notice his friend was missing. A glance at the fifth grade table showed that none of them seemed to notice the boy half their age sitting with them. 

“Big kids are weird.” Kuroko declared when he returned in time to form a line to go back to the classroom.

“What do you know about big kids, Tetsu?” Aomine scoffed.

“More than I did an hour ago, and certainly more than I want to.” Kuroko answered with a slight frown.

"I have an older sister. She's thirteen. Big kids are definitely weird." Kise agreed. 

When they went to recess Tetsuya relayed the information he had gathered to Akashi.

“Interesting. Big kids are strange. But I believe I have a plan. I’ll need another favor from you.”

“Okay, but wouldn’t it be easier to start with the first graders?” Kuroko asked, tilting his head slightly.

“Easier, maybe, but less effective. If you can win over the fifth graders you can win over anyone.” Akashi reasoned before explaining his plan to Tetsuya. After that, they played basketball against Kise, Aomine, and Murasakibara. Midorima had joined Akashi and Kuroko’s team. Momoi had even started trying to help all of them from the side lines where she was jumping rope. "I think you guys should move your teams around a bit." She told them after a few pointers on how they could do better against each other. 

"Why?" Akashi asked her curiously. Everything else she had said had seemed accurate so far, and he was all for improving. Who knew, if they got better maybe they could join a basketball club when they went to middle school. He would have to be captain, of course. He would never lower himself to taking orders from others. But he was willing to take advice, and Momoi's was ususally good. 

"Tetsu-kun and Dai-chan would work better together. Akashi-kun, you use the fact that people don't notice Tetsu-kun, but I think that would work better with Dai-chan. He draws attention to himself by trying fancy tricks and having a big mouth." She ignored her best friend's indignant look at that. "Tetsu-kun is hardest to read when he's near Dai-chan. And you're better at being close to people, but Mido-chan is best at playing far away. You balance. Ki-chan and Mura-chan are both good all around and can really be on any team." She explained. 

"I wanna be on Kurokocchi's team!" 

"Hush, Ryouta. I'm thinking." Akashi said, absentmindedly waving off the blond's comment. 

"Let's try it. Ryouta, you can be on Tetsuya's team, if you promise not to tackle him." He added the last part when it looked like Kise was going to do just that. 

They switched up teams, and it was a bit fumbled at first since they weren't used to it, but as Momoi started to look ready to stop jumping and recess was almost over Akashi could see the potential. 

The next morning Akashi was still the first student to show up, but he didn’t immediately go to class like he usually did. Midormia was second to show up, carting an empty box with him with the shoelace around his neck, and Akashi sent him to make sure that everything remained fine in the classroom while he and Tetsuya handled the fifth graders.

Other students started to trickle into the building, Tetsuya showing up with the biggest wave of them, almost blending in. Akashi might have missed him had he not walked over to the bench Akashi was sitting on. “I got it.” He said, holding up the key Akashi had asked him for the previous day.

“Good job, Tetsuya. Now, let’s get rid of it.”

They approached a group of fifth graders. There were four of them. Two girls and two boys. Kuroko had pointed them out as the ones to go for.

“Excuse me. May I have a moment of your time?” Akashi asked them politely after waiting for a loll in their conversation about how their teacher was a word that Akashi had been forbidden to use. Akashi was a little surprised to hear them say it since every adult he’d ever met said not to. Maybe that’s why they were saying it. He made a mental note to not let Aomine meet them in case he started getting new ideas about how to disrespect authority.

“Sure. What do you need?” The girl with curly hair asked, smiling down at Akashi.

“I don’t need anything. It’s actually about what you need and how I can help.”

“I don’t think we need any help from a second grader.” One of the boys scoffed.

“Don’t be mean to him!” The other girl said, elbowing the boy.

“I’m in kindergarten, actually, but thank you for thinking that I am older.” Akashi told him. “Now, if you could shut up and let me talk instead of acting like my age makes me useless, you might actually still get my help.” He said coldly to the boy, before turning his attention back to the rest of the group, voice returning to normal as he flashed a charming smile. “You see, it was brought to my attention that a few kids angered your teacher, and that as a result your test was moved up. You were supposed to have today as a review day, but now you’ve got a test that you’re not ready for. Well, it just so happens that I have a key to the copy room.” He held up the key Tetsuya had given him. “It would be a shame if something were to happen to the copy machine, preventing your teacher from having a test to give you today.” Akashi added, holding the key out for them to take.

“Where did you get this?” One of the girls asked, picking up the key and looking at it like it held the answers to the universe.

“Look at Tetsuya. He’s adorable. Would you ever suspect him of stealing?” Akashi replied, gesturing to Kuroko. All four of the fifth graders jumped a little at noticing Kuroko there, which certainly did attribute to his ability to get the key, but there was no need to share everything about how things got done with the big kids.

“What do you want for this?” The boy who had been quite the whole time asked.

“Nothing. I just want to help.” Akashi said with a shrug. “But do try to get that key back to me during lunch. I would like to get it back where it belongs before someone notices it is missing. My name is Akashi if that helps in getting it back to me.”

And then he walked away with Kuroko following behind him, making it to class in time to see Midormia putting Daiki into his box as some odd form of time out. For what, Akashi wasn’t sure, but he could almost guarantee that Aomine probably deserved it. He made the executive decision to just let it happen. 

At lunch the key made its way back to him exactly how he thought it would. The tables in the lunch room were ordered by grade, meaning the fifth graders were furthest away. It would look odd for one of them to walk across the lunch room to talk to the kindergarteners, so they simply passed it from table to table. By the end of lunch, every grade level knew that Akashi was the reason they were having movie days since their teachers couldn’t print work sheets. If he ever wanted something from them, they would do it because he was the guy who had gotten them out of doing work for a day.

That wasn’t quite enough though. When the day was over and everyone who didn’t get home by bus waited for their parents Akashi found a fourth grade girl with a cellphone.

“Do you mind if I borrow your phone? I need to make a quick call.” Akashi said to her with his most charming smile. He was quickly granted access to the phone after the girl recognized that he was the reason she got a movie day. 

He’d done his research and he quickly dialed in the number he wanted. “Yes, hello, you’ve received a call from Tenoko elementary school today, correct? About fixing their copy machine?” He waited for the answer, noticing the curious looks he was getting from the students around him. “Yes well, this is Akashi Seijuuruo. I’m sure you’ve heard of my father. I would like to pay you to not show up tomorrow to fix the copier. You will not tell them that you are not showing up until tomorrow when they call wondering where you are, and when they do you say you never got their call for help. You may fix the copier over the weekend.” There was a long pause before laughter was heard. The number Akashi gave as a price followed by a credit card number stopped that laughter. After a few minutes of conversation he handed the phone back, pretending not to notice the looks the other students were giving him. “Thank you very much for allowing me to use your phone.” He said, and then walked back over to his group, or what was left of them. Most had left for home already.

Sure enough, the next day the copier still wasn’t fixed, and everyone who wasn’t going to tell the teachers knew that Akashi was responsible for the two days of watching movies. If they weren’t sure of his power before, they certainly were now. He was pretty sure his own teacher suspected him, but she wouldn’t have any proof if she tried to say something about it. She didn’t matter. All that mattered was that he had won over the entire school. He had complete power. Certainly more than anyone else in the school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter let's see how Akashi deals with bullies.


	4. Bullying: Professor Akashi won’t stand for, sit for, or any other position for it

Kuroko almost never actually tried to use his lack of presence to avoid people's notice. He didn’t have to most of the time. Whether he wanted to avoid something or not it usually didn’t matter because people would forget he was there regardless. 

However, on this particular morning, Kuroko made an effort to go unseen. He stayed as quite as possible, minimalizing his movements, and keeping his head down. His friends had gotten a little too good at noticing him. Kise was constantly clinging to him, Aomine was his best friend, so he usually noticed him, and Akashi had been able to see him since the first day of school.

It almost worked too. He’d made it through the morning announcements without being noticed. It was only when it came time for attendance that he got caught. Akashi was calling roll, and had to look around a second time for Kuroko. When he did, his eyes narrowed and Kuroko saw his jaw tense. “Say that you are here next time please, Tetsuya.” Akashi said through gritted teeth, but resumed taking roll. Kise gaped at him and Aomine looked ready to go on the warpath when the two on either side of him noticed him because of Akashi’s comment. Midorima’s usual scowl was more prominent than usual, and Murasakibara actually looked up from his snack to take in what had Akashi so upset. He didn’t look too pleased either.

“Kurokocchi, what happened?” Kise whispered, looking horrified

“Quite in the back row.” Akashi ordered, glare silencing the protest Kise was sure to give before the other could even open his mouth to give it.

Akashi made sure everyone waited until lunch time to avoid disrupting learning. As soon as they were all seated Akashi’s full attention was on Kuroko though. He’d actually had to grab the smaller boy’s wrist on the way to keep him from trying to disappear during lunch.

“What happened?”

“Nothing.” Kuroko mumbled, looking down to try and hide the black eye he was sporting.

“Certainly something must have happened.” Akashi pressed.

“I tripped.” Kuroko Tetsuya was a lot of things. A good liar was not one of them it seemed.

“Do you want to try that again? Maybe with the truth this time?” Akashi asked, his arched eyebrow missed by the blue haired boy since he was still looking down.

“No, not really.”

All of the other’s tried to convince him to talk, but Kuroko remained tight lipped.

So, Akashi decided to find his own answers. He hadn’t gained power over the school for nothing, after all. A request for information from the first grade table behind them while everyone was still bugging Tetsuya was all he needed.

“So, apparently these two third graders were being mean to a second grader at the park yesterday and your friend tried to stand up for the second grader.” They told him after a few minutes when there had been time for the question to circulate the cafeteria until someone had an answer. A little more questioning and he had their names.

After school he and the rest of his group, Tetsuya excluded, found the two. “So, I hear that you have taken a liking to hitting five year olds.” Akashi said, the authority in his voice, effectively stopping the conversation the others had been having previously.

“He was bothering us.” They didn’t even try to deny it upon recognizing who was talking to them.

“From what I have heard he was bothering you because you were bothering someone else.” Midorima said coldly. It might have been intimidating if he weren’t holding onto a bright pink teddy bear. One that Kise had drawn a green mustache on.

The third graders opened their mouths to argue, but Akashi beat them to it. “Let me be perfectly clear. I could report you, but I’m sure you would only get a warning and that would do nothing to stop you. I could also threaten you physically since there are currently more of us than you, but that would be stooping to your level. I’m sure with my families connections I could have any work your parents currently have terminated, but that punishes them more than you. So, I will tell you what I will do if I hear about anything that sounds like it was even a little bit mean from the two of you. I will personally see to it that you are shunned in this school. I will find out what you don’t want people to know about you and make sure that it is spread so far even the teachers hear it. I won’t let anyone forget that you willing gave a five year old a black eye. And I will let everyone know that Akashi does not approve of you being hung out with. I hope you two like each other, because if this sort of thing happens again you will have no one left to talk to. Do I make myself clear?”

Aomine decided he didn’t ever want to be on the receiving end of the look Akashi was giving the two third graders, and if they way Kise was clinging to his arm was any indication the blond had decided the same thing.

The two third graders certainly looked uncomfortable. Despite the height difference, Akashi was pretty scary when he wanted to be. They both nodded their understanding.

“Good. I hope not to hear anything about the two of you then.” And with that he turned on his heel, beckoning the others to follow him.

“Aka-chin? Are you mad because of what they were doing or just because it was Kuro-chin?” Murasakibara asked as they walked back to the car rider lane.

Akashi paused, tilting his head slightly, a considering look crossing his face.

Caring for people was a weakness. At least that’s what his father had been telling him for as long as he could remember. Tetsuya was useful, yes, but was he angry simply because it was Tetsuya? It wouldn’t diminish Kuroko’s usefulness. It certainly wouldn’t make Tetsuya less likely to listen to him to not approach the culprits when Tetsuya had given away nothing to help him find them.

This line of thought broached the question of if he cared for the other members of his group. The thought of someone hurting any of them made him angry, certainly, but was that because he cared or because he didn’t want people hurting what was his? No, it was them. He hated the thought of any of them getting hurt more than the others in the class. Aomine, Kuroko, Murasakibara, Kise, and Midormia had somehow managed to make him care for them. He didn’t like it, but there wasn’t much that he could do about it this far in. He wouldn’t let it become a weakness.

“I don’t particularly like either. However, it has brought to my attention that bullying is a problem in this school. After all, isn’t that why Tetsuya got hurt? Because he tried to stand up to bullying? I’ll simply have to put a stop to it.” Akashi decided. “Kise, you seem quite popular. I’d like you to spread the word that any act of bullying is to be reported to me, but, more importantly, that I do not approve of it and that there will be consequences.” He had to take care of what was his, and he owned this school now. That meant that he would not allow those in it to be harmed in any way.

The next day several notes were passed to Akashi about bullies in the school. He was actually a little surprised by how big of a problem it was in this school. He hadn’t really seen any in his class, but he was also there to directly stop any wrong doing in his own classroom.

When it was time for recess Akashi took one of Kise’s sharpies outside with him. Instead of playing basketball for the day he told them all to play tag while he worked. It was certainly an interesting game to watch. Momoi seemed to almost know what everyone was going to do before they did it and used that to avoid them. Tetsuya hardly moved at all and still managed to not get tagged. Aomine was fast enough to avoid getting tagged most of the time, and if he was he was quick to return the favor.

Akashi made himself stop watching though. He had work to do. He uncapped the sharpie and started writing on the wall of the school. The kindergarteners had the first recess, so by the end of the day everyone would have seen this.

**It has come to my attention that these people are bullies. Please do not associate with any of them for at least a week to teach them a lesson. Feel free to add names if you are experiencing trouble and did not wish to send a message to me about it.**

Under that he wrote the names mentioned in the notes he had received. They would all know he was the one who had written the list since Kise had spread around that he was to be given any information regarding bullies, which meant that he didn’t have to sign the note to let the students know who was looking out for them, which was good seeing as he didn’t want to get in trouble for writing on school property.

Over the next few days the list grew. The school tried to paint over it, but every time it was covered someone started a new one. And people with their names on the list were ignored by the majority of their peers until they started behaving better. He started getting less and less notes, and kids kept on approaching him to thank him. It honestly worked better than he intended, but that was for the best. It meant he didn’t need to go to any further extremes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking play dates and teacher appreciation day next chapter. Maybe even some parent teacher conferences.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for the principle visiting the classroom in our next chapter.


End file.
